Places in Forks
=Forks Coffee Shop= The name is deceiving because Forks Coffee Shop doesn't just serve coffee. Boasting a wide variety of pies, cake, and other sweet treats, Forks Coffee Shop is also a good place to satisfy your 'greasy spoon' cravings. The atmosphere is warm and welcoming, and it's the perfect place to escape the gallons of rain that seem to pour from the sky at any given time. Characters in all grades, young and old alike, always find something to talk about while in Forks Coffee Shop. It's also the only place in town you can get coffee art made for you by Brady Delonais. =Gathering Grounds= The only free trade and organic coffee spot in Forks, Gathering Grounds is a small shop but the coffee is excellent and we hear the tea's not bad either. Plus, you'd love the redecoration - word on the street is that Cheyenne painted some of the new furniture. =Forks Clothing Bank= Managed by Kane and Lucy Victorson's mother, Camila, Forks Clothing Bank involves that one-of-a-kind experience you just can't find at your run of the mill chain store! You really never know what you'll find here. Maybe it'll be that colorful scarf you just have to have, or those designer jeans that were so overpriced sitting in the department store window. =The Lodge= One person who definitely does not love The Lodge is Cassidy Holst. That's because it's a family business and she's just so darn sick of washing dishes all of the time. But everyone else in town loves The Lodge! There's always a great special going on, and the desserts are homemade from scratch right there on the premesis - who could resist a slice of pie made by Mrs. Johanna Holst herself? If you can ignore the creepy moose head mounted on the wall, then you're in for a treat. =JT's Sweet Stuff= Homemade candies, ice cream, and hot chocolate are just a few of the things characters endulge in at JT's Sweet Stuff. It's a popular after-school hangout, for when you need to chase the homework blues away - or maybe procrastinate an assignment or two. =The Thriftway= The regional chain is managed by Cheyenne's father Ezra, and since it's the only grocery store in town you better believe that it's crowded a good percentage of the time. =The Timber Museum= It's a joke to a lot of the people who've never been to Forks but for those who live there it's very much a reality. Most characters who grew up in the town were probably forced to tour the museum during a boring elementary school field trip. Who doesn't love a good slide show about loggers and lumberjacks? Not to mention the giant lumerjack statue out front! =Tillicum Park= The site of the annual 4th of July bash, the park becomes a happening place to be one day out of the year - mostly for salmon bakes, horseshoe competitions, and the fireworks display. Otherwise, it's a place to relax and take the kids for a fun day out. If it's not raining, that is. Just be careful - you never know which vampires are lurking in the trees.